


Soft but Annoying

by Jellyfishmurderer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drawing, Illustrations, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 15:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19321090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishmurderer/pseuds/Jellyfishmurderer
Summary: Its just three bros cuddling while one bro bitches about the other two and the other two have to both struggle with refraining from full on plotting his well deserved murder





	Soft but Annoying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fox_Salz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Salz/gifts).



> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/402188441741164555/591931283580387348/boys_for_gift.png full view of pic

"I just dont think you two are really fully understanding the point here that I'm trying to make here,"   
  
Karkats face twists slightly, lip curling in dismay as his absolute buffoon of a best friend starts in on round two of needlessly explaining bullshit that he absolutely does not care, nor want to hear about even a little tiny bit. Out of the corner of his eye, he peeps Equius in a similar state of dismay, mouth a stony line as always but eyebrows growing a deep furrow of upset. Karkat paps his face, and would normally tease the vain asshole with something like, 'wrinkles' along with it, but currently all he is filled with is sympathy at their shared plight. Sollux is breathing a little choppy to keep up with the stream of bullshit being puked from deep within the vortex of nerd shit buried somewhere deep inside him, and his hands cut graceful flourish-y arks through the air. Karkat is never letting anyone say anything about HIM being the chatty one ever again. 

He is only capable of listening for about three more seconds before he shuts him up suddenly with an elbow/soft palm combo to the face, "That's all super duper fascinating and everything," he lies, "But I'm going to be real right now- I'd rather huff Equius' gym shorts than listen to another word. 


End file.
